


[EN]TKTR AU

by Laclale



Series: TKTR AU and its references [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: AO3 repost, Author has Autism, Author is Deity, Author is Japanese, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Breaking The Bank, Henry Stickmin Series: Escaping the Prison, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Out of Canon, Parody, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, mixing timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale
Summary: This is a novel I have made where I mixed TK timeline’s detailed version and TR timeline, some of the characters are twice/thrice, Toppat leader Henry didn’t arrest by Wall, and Government has secret science!(If you want to talk to yourself, you can bookmark it here or privately reblog it on Tumblr!)
Series: TKTR AU and its references [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892
Collections: [Lacverse]AUs that TK!Henry in TKTR AU can see





	1. Breaking the Bank

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [[JP]TKTR AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027444) by [ラクレール (Laclale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB)



> [Reposted from Tumblr, but now this work only shows English!](https://ask-tktr-stickmin-au.tumblr.com/) You can comment here if your browser is uncomfortable for, or having some kind of issue with Tumblr.

## Shortly before BtB, TK Timeline West Mesa ...

*explosion*

 **Rupert:** I didn't think it was possible, but another one of the employees going through the luggage got caught in the explosion.

 **Dave:** Ha ha....

 **Rupert:** You know... it's not funny...

Uhhhhh… Can you hear me? Can you hear me?

**Dave:** Wow, I hear something.

 **Rupert:** Yeah, I hear you… but I don’t think everyone else can hear you…

Outside of West Mesa…

 **???:** Yes, the Anon talk system seems to be working. My flapper might go bad sometimes, just in case.

There was a female CCC employee with blonde hair with lightning details and a top hat with yellow and light blue ribbons, working with a flapper as a guide board.

 **Yellow top-hat person:** Oops, this hat is going to get me arrested.

With that said, she did replace it with a CCC hat.

**Yellow top-hat person** :

Oops. I didn’t introduce myself yet. I’m laclale, the author of this AU.

 **Laclale:** It’s okay. I’m speaking from my mouth, so people who aren’t here can’t hear me. If you have any questions about this AU or the Henry Stickmin series, I’ll take them in either question box.

## Now on to BtB.

> **Ted:** Huh? How did we lose one?
> 
> **Winston:** I think we should throw it in the back... Just to be safe?
> 
> [Henry gets thrown in the truck]

“ZZZ...” This money bag is actually Henry's sleeping bag. I guess he was thinking, "I'll sleep once and think about it tomorrow. The situation changes, however, when Winston rams a sleeping man into a bank truck thinking it's just a money bag.

> [Chad picks his nose]
> 
> **Chad:** You ever... wonder why there's a bank out there?
> 
> **Philly:** Well... I think it's supposed to be like more of a vault, you know?
> 
> **Chad:** Ohhh, that makes sense!
> 
> [The gate opens]
> 
> [The truck enters the bank]
> 
> [The gate closes]
> 
> [The bag gets thrown in the vault]
> 
> [Henry comes out of the bag]

...? Henry was too bedraggled to sleep. When he woke up to the fishy smell of other money bags, it was in a bank.

> [Henry accidentally triggers the alarm again.]
> 
> **Chad:** Freeze!
> 
> **Philly:** Don't move!

**Henry:** (ﾟAﾟ;)

## Later...

 **Dave:** ...Why did you choose this room?

 **Rupert:** Whatever, the captain was screaming about letting him get some air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original post:  
> Ah yes, waiting for the Airship map because needed for the ItA part. And since BtB and EtP are the same paths per episode, I'll change the inside detail for the TK timeline while the TR timeline staying as the game's version.


	2. Locked by Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see why "from Tumblr", asks are sent from Tumblr actually.

What do you think of brother?

> 【A】 Keyword activated
> 
> [Send to Henry?] > Yes

**Henry:** (… **Brothers**? I have. I can’t say it because he’s my half-brother, but his name is Paris. I wonder how he’s doing right now…)

 **Henry:** (…wait a minute, why didn’t I read the name of the question I asked earlier? I can’t yell in here, so I’m talking to you telepathically…)

> …Oh, I forgot to explain.

**Lac(Laclale in short):** Ah, sorry, I’m sorry. The command activation is mysteriously locked up, and we need to ask two more pertinent questions before I can execute it. No problem, that’s where to talk to the Anon talk system.

 **Henry:** (Oh, thank you.)

Dave, what do you think of Rupert?

 **Dave:** Thanks for the question! (smiling) Are you talking about Rupert? He’s not like me, he’s aggressive, he doesn’t fool around, but there’s something about him…

 **Rupert:** …Well, who are you talking to? The way I see it, it looks like you’re talking to a wall.

 **Dave:** …hmm? Didn’t you hear the voice that called me?

 **Rupert:** Even if you are, your voice is leaking.

Mr. Henry, do you feel anything abnormal?

> 【B】 Keyword activated

**Henry:** (…Abnormal? Well, I guess the biggest **anomaly** is that I have the chaotic vision, which I inherited from my father, but because Paris’ dad didn’t like it, Paris and I have become kind of replacements. It’s a skill I inherited from my father, but Paris’ father didn’t like it, so Paris and I became a kind of replacement. So it was my dad who raised Paris, and it was his dad who raised me.)

 **Henry:** (The other anomalies are… I don’t know, my chaos vision is too strong to make out any other anomalies. But I might be able to activate the AnonTalk system through the computer there. Maybe I can use that to solve the mystery of the interactive support from the inside.)

 **Laclale:** …Got it! Hey, ask Henry 【C】 on the nearest computer!

 **Dave:** I don’t know if I’m not allowed to use West mesa’s computer…

 **Rupert:** I’d ask someone who can do this, but do you really want to do it that badly?

**Dave Panpa** :

h... Henry... what’s your favorite color?

> 【C】 Keyword activated

**Henry:** (… **favorite color**? Me and Paris are both blue :)

 **Laclale:** …unlocked! All right, that’s it.

> **Dave:** Oh, a package, huh?
> 
> **Rupert:** Oi, Dave!
> 
> **Dave:** Yup! Hey, I got a package here for someone named Henry.
> 
> **Rupert:** I love delivering packages.

**Laclale:** …command, I was able to execute it. In the cake, there was the Infini³Plus that I had prepared for this AU, a smartphone with the control app, a mobile battery, and a charging cord. Now all Henry had to do was open the cake…


	3. Escaping the Prison

> [Henry sitting in his cell, bored]
> 
> **Rupert:** Oi, you! You're free to go!
> 
> [Henry smiles]
> 
> **Rupert:** [chuckles] Not really. [Opens small slot in the bars] But you've got a package.
> 
> [Throws package into Henry's cell]
> 
> **Rupert:** Don't get your hopes up. We've already checked it for anything useful. Haven't we, Dave?
> 
> **Dave:** [confused] What? Yeah, yeah! [laughs nervously] Of course, I checked it! I mean, if I didn't check it, I'd lose my job, and I don't want to lose my job! [laughs nervously]
> 
> **Rupert:** See you around. [To Dave] Free to go. [chuckles] I thought that was pretty good, didn't you...?
> 
> [Henry opens the package to find a cake]

**Henry:** ...?

> Dear Henry
> 
> Hello! You’ve received this gift and you’re in luck… Infini³Plus and a phone with support apps will support your life!
> 
> Laclale

**Henry:** (Infini³ and a smartphone at this time? And you’ve carefully included a mobile battery and charging cord…)

Henry began to reminisce.

> As far as I can tell from my chaos vision, the cake was supposed to be contained with a file or cellphone or drill or something…

**Henry:** …But if this phone’s phonebook is exactly the same as the one I saw in the chaos vision, then maybe it will work…

>   * [J. Kelly](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/J_Kelly)
>   * [A. Justice](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/A_Justice)
>   * [F. White](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/Felix_White)
>   * [M. Hyperchicken](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/M_Hyperchicken)
>   * [J. Pinata](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/J_Pianta)
>   * [F. Reede](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/F_Reede)
>   * [S. Goodman](https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/S_Goodman)
> 


**Henry:** (…It’s the same! If I call with this, I should be able to solve that one at the bank…)

henry call a justice

 **Henry:** …Let’s try.

Ring… Ring…

 **Corne:** A. Justice? Right now, he’s injured and not fit to stand trial.

 **Henry:** …I see. By the way, can you think of anyone who might be willing to take a plea deal? That arrest at the bank that smelled like a dead body… 

**Corne:** That’s right. I’m sure Mr. Felix can handle it depending on where he’s going.

Wooow! Henry is so strong in Tk/tr! Also to Dave: do you like rupert?

 **Laclale:** Sure, Henry could be strong if he had all three of them… You’ll find this out when you get to FtC aka episode 4!

 **Dave:** If you ask me if I like Rupert… I think I do(or yes), probably.


	4. call felix

call felix

 **Henry:** I know. I just…

* * *

> **Hubert Brown:** Witness, please continue your testimony.
> 
>  **Winston Davis:** Okay.
> 
> ##  _Witness Testimony_
> 
> **Winston Davis:** I was riding alongside with the partner in the armored van, but suddenly… …spotted a bag on the side of the road. We got out and eventually decided to throw the bag in with the others. We didn’t know there was someone hiding in there.

##  _OBJECTION!_

**Felix White:** So, the defendant crawled into that bag **to sleep** in order to break into the bank, is that correct?

> **Vladimir VonBraun:** Is it not obvious?

**Felix White:** Is it really that obvious? I have proof that other defendants didn’t hide in that kind of bag.

* * *

**Rupert:** You can’t choose what evidence to submit, but you can ask what the evidence is. If you are curious about what the evidence is, ask me.

## Skipping...

* * *

Teleporter?

 **Rupert:** I don’t know who made this teleporter, but it’s broken so that when you press the red button, it doesn’t know where it’s going to fly. If someone ever get to use it, it’ll probably be to scare people off.

Attorney's Badge?

 **Rupert:** Proud to be a lawyer. That sounds good, doesn’t it? Well, what’s your interest in this blog?

Sleep Bag?

 **Rupert:** It’s a sleeping bag that looks just like a money bag. It’s about time to have the sale of this product suspended, but they don’t seem to have any intention of recalling it.

* * *

**Felix:** _Take that!_

 **Judge:** _Is… Is that the bag the defendant hid in?_

 **Felix:** _Yes, but there’s one thing that’s been bothering me. If the defendant was really hiding in the bag, then… **How did they tie the knot from the outside of the bag**!?_

 **VonBraun:** _What?_

 **Felix:** _If they was inside the bag it’d be impossible for him to tie the knot from the outside!_

 **Judge:** _But then, how did they do it?_

 **Felix:** _It’s simple… They didn’t._

> **VonBraun:** _Hwah?! What are you saying?_

**Felix:** _I’m saying excluding my client wasn’t hiding in that bag at all. They was stuffed in there! By this very witness!_

> **Winston:** _Whaaa?_
> 
> **Felix:** _As you can see by this doctor’s analysis the defendant had taken quite the sleeping. While he was in the bag, he was unconscious!_
> 
> **VonBraun:** _Th-this is absurd!_
> 
> **Felix:** _The witness was attempting to dispose of the body. He left the defendant in the bag, knowing he’d drive by it on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others._
> 
> **Judge:** _But… But why would he do that?_
> 
> **Felix:** _Why, to dispose of the body of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank and the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness… The victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot and the witness thought everything was over. But it’s come back to haunt him now!_
> 
> **Winston:** _You guys can’t- [Flustered stuttering] This can’t be happening to meeeeeee!_
> 
> **Judge:** _Well, that certainly was an interesting trial, however, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin..._

##  **Not Guilty.**


	5. ask questions to progress

**???** :

Huh, huh, huh... I finally found it... This is the blog that the chief said you have to ask questions to progress...

「・・・あれれ？何でバート君が質問してるの？ってこれよく見たら質問じゃないね・・・」

 **Laclale:** What the…? Why are you asking me this question, Burt? …wait, It’s not a question.

Rupert I have a question, how are the donuts? If you eat them of course,

 **Rupert:** I’m not a donut.

> **Partly translated here**

**Rupert:** Oh, I see. If they sell collaboration donuts, I’d like to give them to Dave as a gift while apologizing to him.

**Laclale** :

Dave… how do you feel now?

 **Dave:** …Not good. Even when I look up at the night sky, I can’t help but see a vision of Mr. Henry. Huh, I wish there was a world where Mr. Henry was part of the universe.

## The next day…

 **Henry:** …it was a close call.

After Henry is released from jail, a truck with a money bag painted on it passes by.

 **Henry:** (I wonder where that truck is headed. …I don’t think the Toppats will notice if we steal their money.)

Henry chased after the truck. The one difference was that someone was watching the scene.

## Rank: Lawyered up

**Burt** :

...I'm sorry to hear about your troubles...I believe you delivered something called Infini-what to Mr. Henry, didn't you? Don't worry, I heard about him from Henry's half-brother, Paris.

 **Dave:** Paris… who is this? I mean, why would a terminal in this world be connected to a website that chronicles the events of this world, and why would it be possible to talk to a specific person?

**Burt** :

If you ever have a question, you can ask me... as long as you don't get screwed over by her.

 **Dave:** Thank you. I’ll give it a try if I get the chance. But I don’t know if I’ll have the luck to do it…

## Caution: Butterfly effect detected.


	6. Stealing the Diamond

**Burt:** …What’s going on?

 **Laclale:** Oh, I found Mr. Henry! But when I looked into his future, I found out that he’s about to be arrested again, and this time he’s going to be thrown into an overseas jail. So, I thought I’d ask Henry from the other timeline to take his place to avoid his arrest.

 **Burt:** Henry… the guy that Paris’s half-brother.

 **Laclale:** Yes, yes. And then I found just the right timeline! The Henry in that timeline is the Henry who accomplished the fact of stealing the missing ruby in this timeline, and his timeline is full of bad things in the future, like times going backward, black holes colliding with white holes, and anime being blocked.

 **Burt:** Why did that Henry guy steal the ruby? It’s one of the timeline fragments.

 **Laclale:** Who he is, he’s no driving skills. See, when he stole the diamond. This is a major behavioral change from the timing.

## The EAS alert echoes in a timeline where the future is full of bad things.

>   * Civil Emergency Message under “Center for Chaos Containment” from Primary Entry Point stations
>   * Laclale Farron is urgent to serval future emergency. “Backward time” and “Collision of Holes” and “War to ban Anime”.
>   * To rescue serval person, CCC goes to fuse timeline
>   * Some people seems to be duplicated or disappeared
> 


## Let's go back to the original timeline.

Time passes, and on the day the diamond is stolen…

> **[Mayor] Gene Fredrickson:** As the mayor, I hereby declare the Tunisian Archeological Exhibit… Open!

## Henry's house...

> [Henry smiles, as his eyes turns into dollar signs]
> 
> **[Mayor] Gene Fredrickson:** Yes. Thank you. Myes.
> 
> [Henry grabs his keys]

Henry rides his duel scooter and decides to steel/steal the diamond. Of course, he thinks that it might appeal to Paris. But from the Toppats’ point of view, the diamond is one of the timeline fragments. Henry has to steal it before they arrive. Or…?

Around that time, Burt, who was listening to the same broadcast, received a call.

 **Burt:** What now?

 **Laclale:** You know… I need you to set up a backup call that I emailed you so that I don’t disappear when you mess with the timeline.

 **Burt:** The numbers I sent in the email are the numbers of the backup call… if they’re not cryptic, what do they mean?

 **Laclale:** The phone number I’m calling now, minus the eight digits that recognize me, plus one of the canonical constants.

 **Burt:** (Even though the phone number is inside the timeline, it can be found in the phone book; the eight digits are a key code that identifies the individual … probably derived from her in real life. As long as it originated outside the timeline, it should not be subject to timeline alteration.)

 **Burt:** …okay, I’ll go set it up.

Let’s see. The canon constant is the number of major timelines based on Henry’s actions on the airship and his escape from the cold prison within the original story… 16. Well, it’s derived from you, Henry, and I think the decrypting ability will give it away.

**Dave Panpa** :

Back up… call?

 **Burt:** …it’s all over the blogs. Oh well, we’ll see when the time comes. Until then, have fun with this backup of AO3. If you don’t have an AU or promise to give me one of yours, we’ll be happy to create one based on this AU.


	7. Intruder on a Duel Scooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Finish this first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastering...

After completing his image training, Henry entered the museum from the front while drifting on his duel scooter, which may or may not has been seen by everyone nearby.

Next, using the shield on display, he lunges forward with the shield, breaking the diamond's case with his momentum and setting the cable into the diamond. After that, they passed each other, ...

> **Ted McAdams:** ...and after that, they just up and arrested him.
> 
> **Jacob Rose:** Woah, really?
> 
> **Ted McAdams:** Yeah. That's when I decided I should probably get a different job. I figured night guarding is much less dangerous than driving a... [Notices Henry escaping with his scooter and the diamond] ... Crap.

... and their conversation remained unchanged.

Rupert tries to give Dave a doughnut, but the man has already been kidnapped and there is an EAS alert about it. Rupert has no choice but to take Johnny and his patrol car to track down Henry.

When Henry noticed the chase, he didn't touch the stone that was there but instead sent it flying at Johnny.

> **Rupert Price:** No! Johnny! Officer down, repeat! Officer down!

For those who know the original story, it goes without saying that Johnny fell to his death. A sniper-riding helicopter also flew in, and Henry countered with a bubble shield.

> **James Lancelot:** Sir! Place your hands where I can see them! If you do not comply I will be forced to fire-

Just as James was about to say it, Henry dropped the diamond and fell straight down.

Delighted that the diamond was safe, Henry put the diamond and the broken scooter in the Infini³Plus and took the drone home.


	8. Wake up, Charles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amp-creat0r wanted to call as "Creator". But it makes confusion. Right?

**amp-creat0r** :

Hi-

 **Burt:** …Hi-

 **Laclale:** Next time, Charles…

 **Burt:** We’re sorry, she fussed up in AO3.

* * *

**amp-creat0r** :

So, y'all speak Japanese? I'm bad at Japanese-

 **Laclale:** Cuz I am Japanese! The Japanese for the other characters is written as a bilingual-like translation, Solta of.

* * *

**laclale-farron** :

Wake up, Charles!

 **Charles:** ZZZ…

[Image cannot be displayed due to copyright issues from SS Mello.]

 **Charles:** What!?

Hello, I have been told to say hi

 **Laclale:** Hello! I have been thought and sent to Charles

[Image cannot be displayed due to copyright issues from SS Mello.]

 **Charles:** Oh… Oh, hello?

**Burt Curtis** :

...CalTecher!

 **Charles:** …who told you to call me CalTech-er!

 **???:** Hey, what’s going on?

 **Charles:** …What, it’s just a hallucination?

 **Laclale:** Anon talk system, he was mistaken for an auditory hallucination.

 **Burt:** Especially if it’s a hot one.

 **Charles:** …oops, it’s getting late! Henry, you’re on!

 **Henry?:** Oh, yes!

 **Burt:** Henry on the government… That’s what she’s talking about…

## While the Toppat Clan’s EAS alert was being broadcasted to both sides, this alert was broadcasted to the TK timeline.

> Laclale requested Civil Emergency Message under “Center for Chaos Containment” from Primary Entry Point stations
> 
>   * CCC goes to fuse timeline due to another timeline’s emergency
>   * Some people seems to be duplicated or disappeared
> 


**Laclale:** Sure enough, the fact that the Toppats kidnapped Dave is being played out.


	9. Infiltrating the Airship[WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sneek peek I accidentally posted!!!

**Henry:** 「ZZZ・・・」

Bump!!!

 **Henry:** Heeey!

> **Galeforce:** Well, well... Look who finally decided to wake up. You've been quite elusive, but your skills make you worth the catch. You'll be perfect for the job. We've been having some issues with a group of thieves known as the Toppat Clan...

**Burt:** How do you establish a leader, the US government, and a teddy bear in this timeline?

 **Laclale:** The U.S. government is okay with Henry, the clone who is in Charles' helicopter. He seems to be based on an alternate timeline, the U.S. government's version of Henry. I have an idea for the leader and the teddy bear.

 **Burt:** ...I see.

> **Galeforce:** I don't need to remind you that we've got you on several charges: attempted robbery, breaking yourself out of prison, and even stealing the Tunisian Diamond. We've got quite a lot of counts on you. Do this job right, and we'll drop all charges against you. Charlie here will be bringing you close to the airship. The rest is up to you. Find a way to bring them down, and you'll be a free man.
> 
> **Charles:** Hey uh how do you want me to bring you in?

Two timelines that have not yet been mixed, each Henry chose a hook shot and a cannonball... Huh? Something's wrong...

> **Oldmin:** Hey, I’ve been looking at the numbers here. What do you think?
> 
> **Thomas:** Ah, yes. Let me have a look.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to here or follow Tumblr to check update asap!


End file.
